After This Infernal Level
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: It was a good plan really, pretending to fall asleep on Rei's shoulder as he played the new 3ds game Nagisa made him buy. He was rather proud of himself for that. But then Rei reveals he knows Nagisa likes him... Rei x Nagisa fluff


Nagisa let out a contented sigh and nuzzled into Rei's shoulder as they lay on Rei's bed.

'Are you even watching this, Nagisa?' Rei asked, a little annoyed as he held his 3ds up above both of their heads, aching his arms.

'Of course I am.' He replied indignantly, looking up at Rei, and then at the ds and the new game that he was playing.

'You made me buy this stupid game!'

'It's not stupid, it's good!'

'Uh-huh.' He said disbelievingly, grumbling as he lost a life. 'When I finish this infernal level, we are going to bed, alright?'

Nagisa nodded into Rei's shoulder, letting his eyes fall closed, rapidly losing interest in the game that his friend was playing.

This was his perfect excuse to cuddle with Rei, because as close friends as they were, Rei just wasn't the cuddling type (and it wasn't as if they were _boyfriends_ or anything). So snuggling into his shoulder to watch Rei play a game was perfect, really, he felt quite proud of himself for coming up with such a good plan.

The curtains were closed but Nagisa could tell that it was dark outside. He shivered a little though, the cold air from outside coming in though the open windows.

'Are you cold?' Rei asked.

'A little.' Nagisa replied. 'It's okay though.'

'If you're sure.'

It took Rei the better part of an hour to complete the level he was on and by that time Nagisa was very comfortable and very near sleep.

'Finally!' He proclaimed proudly. 'Nagisa?' He twisted his head to see Nagisa's eyes closed and he tended slightly.

'Nagisa?' He said again, shaking him softly.

Nagisa's eyes stayed closed; he _really_ didn't want to move.

Rei sighed and be out the ds on his bedside table, shifting slightly so he was able to pull the duvet over the,.

He then twisted to turn the lamp off, removing his glasses at the same time,

'Goodnight, Nagisa.' He said softly, his eyes remaining open for a while, thoughts swirling around in his head before he finally let his eyes fall heavily closed and sleep take him.

When morning rolled around, Nagisa still clung slightly to Rei's side in his sleep, sunlight through the curtains casting a warm glow over the room.

'Nagisa-kun?' Rei said softly, blinking.

Nagisa moaned softly, snuggling into Rei's side. 'No... Don't wanna wake up...'

'Nagisa, it's morning.' Rei said with a smile.

'No Rei-chan, it's still night time.' Nagisa replied, refusing to move or open his eyes.

'You can sleep a little longer, however I need to get up and am currently being hindered.'

Nagisa felt his cheeks heating and his eyes flew open, quickly removing himself from Rei's side.

'Sorry... I, um...'

'It's okay.' Rei said softly, laying a hand on Nagisa's arm. 'I know you...' He coughed slightly. 'I know you like me, Nagisa.'

'You-what?' His face was red and he felt breathless suddenly, he couldn't bring himself to look at Rei.

'Don't be ashamed, Nagisa-kun, I overheard you talking to Makoto about it.'

'I'm not ashamed, I'm embarrassed!' He whined.

'You're going red, Nagisa.' He smiled.

'Well of course I am, Rei-chan!' He whined again, pulling the blankets over his head.

'It's cute.' Rei said, the slight shake in his voice going unnoticed by Nagisa.

'Don't say that.' He emerged from the blankets and frowned at Rei.

'Why not? It's true.'

'Because!' He said, frustrated. 'It's too early for this.' He huffed and laid down, eyes closed.

His eyes flew open as he felt warm lips on his own.

'I hope that wasn't presumptuous.' Rei said, almost as red as Nagisa.

'Rei-chan?'

'Yes Nagisa?'

'Kiss me again?'

'With pleasure.'

Rei's hands cupped Nagisa's cheeks and Nagisa's arms wrapped around Rei's shoulders, as their lips moved against each other's.

* * *

 **a/n - this is disgusting I know but it's been lying around on my laptop for weeks and it was a draft for something but I forgot about it and I was like eh I can't be bothered I have better things to write I'll just pop it up as it is xD**

 **comments are greatly appreciated**


End file.
